World Championships Goof Off
by AmieGold
Summary: come in and read the first chapter it will tell you about my oc's and other stuff you can help by giving me silly idea's for the story but please, keep it rated k and i will wright it if you have any questions ask. and please dont copy my story
1. prologue

**This is just a idea to give you and so I have ideas for the story thanks for coming in!**

**Hi everyone! Glad to see you again this is a silly story on the BeyBlade teams GanGan Galaxy, Wild fang, starbreaker, Wang Hu Zhong, and my made up one, Yanyan, a Jamaican team with Kayoi, Himyo, Marco, Hikaru, and as their sub member they have Titi please review and tell me if you have any super funny ideas that these teams can do. Oh and let me introduce you to my own characters. ** **First up, Kayoi Tategami she is Kyoya's sister, her favorite color is forest green, and her favorite food is lasagna. She loves BeyBlade, her favorite animal is a Lion and she tries to be like her big brother. Her favorite hobby is Soccer and her bey is Claw Leones. Next we have Himyo Hasama, Hikaru's sister, a very humorous young girl about Yu's age who loves to dance, her favorite animal is a butterfly and her favorite food is a hot dog (a total traitor to Ginka). her favorite color is sky blue and her bey is Flame Virgo. Last, but not least we have Madoka's brother! Marco is like Tsubasa, his favorite animal is a falcon, and his favorite food is beef steak. He is serious, his favorite hobby is building stuff, and his favorite color is red. His bey is Storm Eagle, now that you know them all and their personalities favorite stuff and all please review and give me silly ideas!**


	2. the first prank, Girls vs Boys

**Hi everyone! I am back with a new story, I will need help from the readers. If you have a funny prank or something. Then please review and tell me but if you don't want it in my story you don't have to tell me. thank you to L-Drago Destroy, for helping me with the first chapter/prank. Ok Kyoya you can do the disclaimer now.**

**Kyoya: finally you took long enough.**

**Me: if you want to challenge Gingka then hurry up please**

**Kyoya: fine… Amie does not own metal fight beyblade she only owns 3 oc's. there that good enough?**

**Me: why so short?**

**Kyoya: because it's a waste of time can I go now?**

**Me: -_- fine but be back for the next chapter…**

"yay! The world championships! This is going to be so fun!" Titi exclaimed jumping up and down

"calm down jumpy pants, your going to attract more attention then we already have not calm down" Hikaru said

"why?" Titi asked " I want to battle already!"

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN PLEASE!" Kayoi yelled as the team leader it was his job to keep things in order.

"yeah good idea, Marco said "I'm getting tired of all the yelling"

"hey guys I have an awesome idea!" Kayoi said "lets start a World Championships prank war!"

"cool idea but you have to leave me out" Himyo said "I don't want to mess up my clo- oh cool, butterfly!"

"ok anyway. Lets go to our team room and discuss the first round of pranks" Kayoi said

"yay! Yay! We finally get to start the exitment!" Titi yelled

"I SAID CALM DOWN TITI!" Kayoi yelled back at the small boy who was now hiding behind Hikaru

"I have a prank idea" Titi said finally getting the idea that Kayoi was now as active as he had thought

"ok what is it?" kayoi asked

"we invite all the competing teams to a sleepover party, and dye everyone's hair pink! Like a hot pink! Titi exclaimed

"lol Kyoya would probably get mad…" Kayoi said

"isn't that what we are doing this for?" Hikaru asked

"true, ok everyone. Titi and Himyo go tp the store and buy all the hot pink hair dye you can find. Hikaru you make the invitations. Marco, you go pick up the cake I will order it right now .And I'll go clean my house" Kayoi ordered

In an instant Titi and Himyo were out the door with 50 dollars headed to the store Hikaru went to the party store to find some fun paper and Kayoi went to her home and cleaned while planning the party and ordering the cake. In a couple of hours the team met at Kayoi's house

"ok Hikaru hide all the Hair dye somewhere in the attic Titi and Himyo you can help Marco put up the decorations and I will go to the shed and see what extra pillows and blankets I have" Kayoi said

"got it!" everyone said at once

The next day all the teams were at Kayoi's house having fun Titi, Himyo, and Yu. Were running around like crazy Kyoya was reading a book he found on the shelf that was about Lions Tsubasa was chatting with Marco, Gingka and massamune were arguing about the last hamburger benkei was trying not to yell because Titi yu and Himyo were climbing all over him, Nile and demoure were trying to figure out where their beys had gone. Team starbreaker and levushka- Lyra were outside stargazing. And team Wang Hue Zhong- meimei were doing nothing

Meanwhile no one noticed but Hikaru had pulled all the girls upstairs and they had some iced tea while Kayoi explained the prank they where going to pull that night

"ok guys" Hikaru whispered "Lyra and Meimei you do your two teams, Madoka me and Kayoi will do everyone else's hair, now lets go!"

They got bowls of water and hair dye and went around the whole house dying all the guys Hair a very florescent pink. The next morning all the girls heard was yelling and a lot of "ow im going to get you for that!" they all walked downstairs an quickly hurried upstairs because downstairs there was a massive pillow fight going on

"IT WORKED!" all the girls said at once they went downstairs again and noticed Kyoya was not there then they saw the bathroom door was closed about an hour later

Kyoya Walked out with his normal green hair again

"he must have figured out its not permanent" Titi whispered

A few munets later there was a lot of "hey! No pushing its my turn!" Everyone wanted to get it out as it seems the stronger got in first as in Benkei, Marco, and Da xian. Chi yun ended up getting trampled and got his hair the normal blue after about half the day.

**Kyoya: YOU DYED MY HAIR HOT PINK!**

**Me: not me, Madoka did that**

**Kyoya: you made her**

**Me: yes, yes I did**

**Kyoya: :{} I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THAT MADOKA!**

**Faint sound in the background: mine! No mine! Mine! No mine! Mine mine mine!**

**Me and Kyoya at the same time: ughh do those two ever get tired of hamburgers? **

**Me: anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Massamune's pay-back

**HI!, im back with another chapter! Sorry im not very consistent at writing stories so I decided to do it today. I will TRYto update every Tuesday so here we go! Sorry im new at writing so can anyone help and review some funny things that I can put in my story. If you do. You can use any of my OCs! Just review and it will help me with my story ALOT Kyoya disclaimer please!**

**Kyoya: why?**

**Me: because I have to put it I don't own beyblade**

**Kyoya: YES! I don't have to you just did it**

**Me: no I didn't…**

**Kyoya: im not going to do it**

**Me: ok, I guss you wont get to challenge Gingka then… *locks doors***

**Kyoya: AmieGold does not own metal fight beyblade she only owns her OCs in this story**

**Me: much better you can go now *unlocks doors***

Massamune was just finishing getting the florescent pink out of his hair when he though of a great prank he quietly tip toed out of bed and walked into the kitchen "now where would she… ah there it is" he said getting the creamy peanut butter down from the cabinet and hiding it under his pillow

-the next day-

Massamune woke up early remembering the peanut-butter under his pillow he quickly put on his socks and shoes then got some peanut-butter on his finger and very carefully smeared it on his shoe then walked around outside careful not to smear it on the grass and got some more from the jar and made it into a lump then stepped in it to make a shoeprint then he walked back inside and leaned against the wall and picked up his toes to display his peanut-butter that he put on his shoe. Soon, Meimei woke up and noticed something on massamune's shoe

"massamune…" meimei asked

"yes Meimei?" he replied happy that his prank was working

"you stepped in hog oop" she replied back

"hog oop? What is that?" he asked

Then he heard a faint "ITS DOG POOP MEIMEI" Cao xin yelled

"oh sorry" Meimei bowed "I meant dog poop

"oh" massamune replied

Massamune leaned down got a sampel off of his shoe on his finger and stuck it in his mouth and said "yep tastes like dog poop alright want some?"

"EWWWWWW, MADOKAAAAAAA! MASSAMUNE JUST ATE…" she ran to the bathroom

"what?" Madoka said walking up

"want some?" massamune said sticking more in his mouth

"MASSAMUNE! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE GO TO THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW AND WASH THAT OUT"! Madoka yelled

"HEY! Where is all the peanu…. Oh butterfly" Himyo said

Madoka *facepalm*

For the next few hours massamune was sending people to the bathroom until they found the open jar of peanut-butter

"MASSAMUNE! THIS IS WAR!" everyone yelled at once

**Kyoya: what if I don't like war? **

**Me: just be quiet and deal with it your prank is NEXT**

**Kyoya: me doing it or is it on me?**

**Me: you have to wait until the next chapter :P**

**Kyoya: aww man**

**Me: anyway… I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! I will try to update another one next Tuesday so if you have any ideas please! Review and tell me if you do, you can use my OCs in your stories! (if you want) now Kyoya? Kyoya? *faint clashing sounds* oh never mind anyway… thanks for coming in! and if you have any questions or comments you can just review and ask me! That will be all!**


End file.
